The Story
by Jarad100
Summary: This is the results of my attempts at breaking my writer's block. It's just a little something I came up with to use as the first story I put up on FanFiction. It includes Pokemon, so don't freak out if that's not your thing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Pennywise the dancing clown. Pokémon is owned by the fabulous Satoshi Tajiri and Pennywise is owned by the fabulous Stephen King. I tip my hat to both as I write this.

The Story

Pikachu dashed over to Ash, who was now turning into stone.

"Pika?" it called softly.

No answer from the stone body that used to be flesh.

And Ash.

"Pika." Pikachu now shook he stone body as if Ash was still able to walk and talk.

"Pika!" Pikachu was now rocking the body. Since this was a futile attempt at waking his now-dead friend, he was now trying to defibrillate him back to life.

"Chu!" Pikachu yelled instinctively as he electrocuted the very still trainer. However, this yielded no results. As Ash had said in life, electric type has no effect on rock type. Despite his feeble attempts, Pikachu tried again.

"Chuuu!" This, once again, showed no sign of working.

"Chuuuuu!" Futile attempts at bringing back the only person you came to know and truly love are fun, aren't they?

"It won't work." Some hooded kid stepped out of the shadows, his hood hiding half of his face.

"Chu?" Pikachu softly asked the hooded figure.

"It doesn't matter how much you try. That kid ain't coming back." There was absolutely no doubt in mystery guest's voice to be detected. "Not even pokémon tears can help him now."

"Chu." Pikachu's voice went from sad and soft to challenge-accepting and stubborn.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Once more did Pikachu try raising the dead. Once more did he fail.

Now Hoodie was laughing. It was a soft, heartwarming laugh. Yet it was sick and wrong.

"Aren't futile attempts at bringing the only person you came to know and truly love fun?"

"Pi-chu," Pikachu responded, which probably meant…well, let's just say that a middle finger would mean the same thing, okay?

"Listen, kid," Hoodie said in a much nicer manner, "I know what you're going through. I went through the exact same thing." He hesitated for a split second. "Only it was with a kitten." Now the hesitated for a full second. "And I didn't know it very well." He laughed the same laugh, only at himself, which somehow made a difference. "You probably don't have the slightest clue about what I'm talking about, do you?"

Pikachu, who was most likely just barely stopped understanding what the kid was talking about at the mention of a kitten, was now looking at his dead friend. "Pikapi?"

"That's right, he's dead," Hoodie said, now back to using his original, serious voice. "Dead as the dinosaurs. Dead as Elvis. Dead as Disco." He paused, but only for a couple seconds. "That last one's my favorite," he contemplated. Pikachu, however, ignored his comments. He was too busy crying, mourning the fact that the only person he had ever taken as a friend just died moments ago.

Hoodie scoffed. "I've had enough of this sappy crap. If you need me-" Hoodie removed his hoodie, revealing a teenage boy with brown, slightly tangled hair who could only have the name of (who else?) Jarad "-I'll be outside, waiting for this to spawn a sequel." He turned and headed for the exit like any civilized man would do. It was getting too hot for him, so he zipped down his jacket, took it off, and threw it on the ground. He seemed to have no problem moving away from the jacket until he realized that he left his list of childhood memories to get straight with in one of its pockets.

"Ah, damn," he cursed under his breath, now jogging back to the jacket. Then, once he reached his jacket, he reached into its left pocket and pulled out his folded, wide-ruled list, which he put in his right back pocket. Then he looked at the jacket. It felt…disturbing. Jarad then flipped it over like a burger on a grill.

HURRY, GET AWAY! The back of his jacket read.

Hell yeah, he did.

He ran outside into an open field. From there, he could see a very familiar clown 50 yards away.

See ya in ya dreams, the clown once told him. And now, more than ever, did it sound like he was saying it again, if only very faintly.

THE END (for now)

(Page Break)

SO! How did you like my first story to be published on Fan Fiction? Settle down, it's nowhere near my first fan fiction. I actually had time to practice and stuff (unlike a disappointing amount of writers I've read the stories of), so if you stick to me, you're in good hands when it comes to spelling, punctuation, and grammer!


End file.
